Nanashi
Nanashi '(名無し, lit. ''Nameless) is a yōkai and the recurring antagonist of the 2018 anime. He is an ominous masked man with a cryptic and mysterious goal. Appearance Nanashi appears as a tall ominous figure, wearing a long black cloak that fades as it goes down, a matching black hat, resembling a fedora or homburg. His face is white and rather mask-like, his eyes have black scelrae and glowing purple pupils. His hands are pale white and rather bony. He is constantly surrounded by a dark aura. Personality Little is known about Nanashi's personality, other than he is very mysterious and enigmatic. He speaks in strange sentences and cryptic phrases. History Sixth Anime He is first seen in the opening behind Mana in the train station scene and at the end of episode one, where he shoots Kitarō in the back with an arrow from a rooftop. The arrow has a pentagon shape carved into it.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode In episode two, Medama-Oyaji states that it isn't just a star mark; it's the flow of the five elements that make up everything. In addition, he informs everyone that an upside down pentagon represents a connection with Jigoku - that someone carved this shape into the arrow and targeted Kitarō. At this point in time, it is unknown to the Kitarō Family that Nanashi was behind the attack. At the end of this second episode, Nanashi is seen placing a sheet on the ground with the pentagon symbol, awakening Tantanbō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 2 After Tantanbō and the others affiliated with the Yōkai Castle are defeated in episode three, Nanashi is seen watching over Kitarō and the others before turning away.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 3 He returns much later and is seen in the beginning of episode 11, where he releases the seal placed on the Kaname Stone and awakens the 808 Tanuki.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 11 When the Tanuki and the Yō-Kaiju are defeated at the end of episode 12, Nanashi is seen directing the malice from humans that were under the Tanuki's influence into Mana's right palm. It is the same palm that held the power of the Kaname Stone after she pushed the stone off a ledge in order to break it. A red character "木(Ki, lit. tree)" appeared on Mana's palm before vanishing. Mana collapses soon afterward. The next morning, Nanashi is seen watching Mana from an electricity pole, singing an eerie song about a hollow vessel while a sequence of a blue-eyed woman being chased down by two men with a sword is shown.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 12 In episode 19 he appears behind a middle school student sitting by a shrine, who complains about going to cram school in the summer, wishing his teacher was dead, Nanashi's tongue extends and gives the boy a quick lick on his back. It is also revealed that he has the power to resurrect yōkai defeated by Kitarō. He resurrects Tantanbō, Futakuchi-Onna and Kamaitachi in addition to Miage-Nyūdō. With Miage-Nyūdō as the principal, Tantanbō and the others serve as teachers at the Obake School where disillusioned young people can be turned into obake. He finally shows himself to Mana but disappears soon after as a silent silhouette passing through her body. Kitarō defeats Tantanbō and the others once more and asks him who was responsible for their revival, to which Tantanbō immediately replies that Nanashi revived them. Kitarō asks who Nanashi is, but Tantanbō ignores the question and states that Kitarō cannot win against Nanashi before his body is destroyed again. Later, Nanashi appears before Kitarō, appearing as a raving madman sprouting half-intelligible threats towards the young yōkai. "To consume you is my pleasure!" was his last phrase before vanishing again. Medama-Oyaji says that as Nanashi's name implies, perhaps he has no name. Kitarō is still left perplexed about Nanashi's existence as the episode ends.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 19 Abilities '''Archery: Nanashi appears to have am impressive skill in archery, being able to shoot an arrow from a rather far roof into the back of Kitarō. Levitation: Nanashi constantly appears to be floating, seemingly lacking any legs. Dark Sorcery: Nanashi appears to have some connection with Jigoku as Medama-Oyaji mentioned, with many of his doings involved an inverted pentagram, such as on the arrow he used to shoot Kitarō with. *'Yōkai Awakening': He was able awaken Tantanbō, Futakuchi-Onna and Kamaitachi by placing a sheet with an inverted pentagram on the ground of a stadium, which started to glow. *'Malice Transferring': After the defeat the Yō-Kaijū, he had sent the malice of the humans to Mana's right palm, forming a glowing red symbol before it disappeared. The symbol is seen again later, when Nanashi senses the energy within Mana, now much larger. *'Yōkai Resurrection': He is also capable of resurrecting defeated yōkai, which they all have an inverted pentagram on their forehead, with the exception of Tantanbō, who's symbol is on his nose. Extendable Tongue: He is shown to be able to extend his tongue to long lengths, reaching the back of a middle school student while standing straight. Intangibility: He was able to pass through Mana when she encountered him at night by herself. Vanishing: He is also able to disappear from any location, vanishing in the form of a dark aura. References pt-br:Nanashi Category:Article stubs Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Anime original characters